pawpatrol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Smith meets Anna
Note This story does not contain the Paw Patrol as this happens before Anna meets them. Im bringing in my OCs from the wiki, Trussian United Union Wikia. I'll leave the links to the characters that im using below. It takes part out side the Earth at the beginning. It also contains violence. Characters Anna(debut) Smith Luden (only on this story) Paxus Haig Bruna Story 20 years ago At the invasion of Malasao (its a planet in my fanonverse). Malasaian: We are holding them but supplies are low. Luden: We need to find more then. Malasaian: They have the place surrounded, we cannot' leave. Luden's father: He's right son. We are isolated. Outside with the Korriban forces. An officer came towards the leaders. (To those who react to the word 'Korriban' I decide to name the Empire with that name) Officer: Sir we still cannot punch through their defence, they are well dug in. Paxus: What do we do then? Smith: Is the Artillery far? Officer: Negative. There are close by and ready to fire. Smith: Then tell them to aim at the tower, this might end the war. Officer: Yes sir. Inside tower.... Malasaian: They are aiming their artillery to here. Luden: Can't we counter it? Malasaian: Afraid not sir. Luden: Then we shall fear the worst. Outside with the Korriban forces... Artillery officer: Ready to fire sir. Paxus: Son. Smith: Yes dad. Fire the artillery. The rocket artillery launhed a barrage at the Tower, bringing it down completely. This tragedy ended the war and victory was achieved. Paxus: You did it son. Im proud of you Smith: I just hope that no one else has to lose their life. 20 years later At Korriban (the name of the capital planet). In someone's house. Retired officer: Nothing like retirement, finally get to relax. When therewas a knock at the door. Retired officer: I had to say it. He got up, went to the doo. As soon as he opened the door someone came barging in pinning him down. Unknown: Were you involved in the Invasion of Malasao or so yous call it? Retired officer: I was the artillery officer. What then? It was 20 years ago. Unknown: Did you order that artillery barrage? Retired officer: No I didn't (defiantly) Unknown: Then who did? Retired officer: I was under the orders of Lord Smith. Unknown: Where can I find him? Retired officer: I will never tell. Unknown: Suit yourself. Typical. He injects a liquid inside the Officer and he quickly started to get sleepy. Retired officer: What was that? Unknown: Relax it won' kill you, just make you forget everything in the last hour. Retired officer: Who are you (as he gently closes his eyes) Unknown: You won't remember anyway. Sweet dreams. After he fell asleep the unknown dog - looking left the house and headed to find his main target. Meanwhile at a Mansion. Smith: Dad I'm going now, you stay safe ok? Paxus: I'm the one who should tell you that. Smith:(Chuckles)(Hugs Paxus) Paxus:(hugs back) Remember what to do when you are in trouble ok? I love you son. Smith: Love you too dad. Several hours later after Smith leaves, our unknown friend gets inside the mansion undetected. Unknown: this place is like a maze but I know I'm close. He opens a door and sees Paxus, he knows that's not his target but he might know where his target is. He quickly closes the door behind him and heads towards Paxus. But he is detected as Paxus quickly turns around and kicks him, making him hit a wall. Paxus: I felt your presence....Luden. Luden: How? That's physically impossible. Paxus: Not when you have powers. Luden: You're nothing without them. Paxus: Try me (draws out his sword) Luden: (pulls his lightsaber) suprised? Paxus: Not really. The fight begins as Luden strikes Paxus multiple times, but Paxus blocks them cuts Luden's arm and kicks him towards the wall. Luden: Dang. I underestimate you. Paxus: Yes you did. Luden: You need to mind you're surroundings however. Paxus: Meaning? Luden: look at your arm. Paxus looked at his and saw a dart in him. This made him feel sleepy and fell like he could tell anything. Paxus: You're good. What's this? Luden: That serum is going to put you in a coma for a few months but is also a truth serum. Now where is your son? Paxus: In a planet called Earth. He volunteered to go with his starship. Luden: Where do I find Earth's location? Paxus: Type in my desk and it will show you. Luden: Nice sword you have there I think I'll take it. Paxus: You touch it you will die. Luden grabs the Sword anyway and nothing happens to him. Luden: You were saying..... Paxus: Impossible.....How? Luden: I have my secrets. One of the Palace Guard (knight) comes in. Palace Guard: Hey you!!! Luden: Oh crap. Luden, with little choice, jumps out the window and disappearing into the mist. Palace Guard: My lord? Paxus: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz Palace Guard:(picks up Paxus) I must take you to the sick bay. We don't know what he's done to you. Several hours later.... Smith: Earth is interesting, Captain. You shoot take a look. Captain: No thank you, my Lord. I rather stay here in the starship. Smith: Suit yourself. You're missing out. In the Starship. Officer: Sir, radar just went down. Captain: How?! Officer: Never mind, it came back online. Captain: That was a wierd experience. On the surface. Smith: Strange the communications went down. Luden: Aw really, why don't you try again? To make sure. Smith: This is not possible. That voice. He turns around and bares the shock of seeing his old enemy alive and well. Smith: You died 20 years ago. It was confirmed. Luden: Then that makes me a ghost. Smith: I'm ending this (reaches his double sided lightsaber) Luden: Let's (reaching for his lightsaber) Smith charges at Luden at full speed and launches one heavy strike at Luden. Luden manages to block it and sends multiple strikes at Smith. Whilst blocking the attacks Smith gets kicked in the gut by Luden forcing him against a tree. Smith: Where did you learn to fight like that? Luden: I may have taken your Dad's lessons secretly and seriously. And speaking of your dad.... (pulls out Paxus' sword) Smith: (gasp) Dad? (Angered) what did you do to him? Luden: Let's say that he won't be interfering between us. Smith: Aaagggghhh!!!!! Smith, out of anger, charged at Luden once again. This time Luden tried causing him to fall nearly at the edge of a cliff. Shortly a storm came down a pon them. Paying no attention to the storm, Smith charged at Luden one more time and Luden, using Paxus' sword, formed two deep cuts within Smith's whole arm and across his chest diagonally. With no hope of standing any longer Smith falls to the to the ground unable to get back up. Luden went to Smith put Paxus' sword at his neck. Luden: For my parents. But before he could finish the job a lightning bolt struck nearby separating both from each other. Luden went flying away from the cliff while Smith went to the ocean. With no strength left he was swallowed by the waves taking him somewhere else. Luden: NO!!! Why?! Now I have to find him again. Just you wait Smith, I'm coming for you. Somewhere in the American coastline. At night a female dog was sat at the beach. ???: Nothing like a cold peaceful night. When she saw a body in the distance. ???:(gasps and runs towards it) Oh lord, you've been injured badly (checks for pulse) and still alive. Got to take you to my camp. (Picks him up and puts him on her back) You're heavy geez. Sometime later, Smith wakes up noticing that he's in a small abandoned warehouse, with a fire close by and bandaged up, after looking around he then sees a female dog. Smith:(weakly) Who are you? ???: I see that you're awake. I'm Anna in the English translation. Smith: What's the original? Anna: It's in russian. Smith: Okay then I'm not pronuncing it. (Tries to get up) Agh Anna: Uh Uh stay down (lays him back down) your wounds will open up again. Smith: How long was I out? Anna: 2 days since the beach and by the looks ypu spent 3 days adrift on sea. Smith: 3 days!? Anna: Yup, no one can survive for that long. How did you end up there anyway? Smith: Someone was trying to kill me. We fought till we reached the cliff and a strom came while we were fighting, then.... Anna: A lightning bolt struck near you, sending you towards the sea. Smith: How did you know? Anna: You had really bad burnt spots when I found you. I know they were caused by lightning. Smith you can tell just by looking? Anna: Yes, I'm a really good experienced doctor you see. Smith: Ahh. So what's you're history? Anna: I don't reveal my story to someone whom I just met, much less strangers. Smith: Protecting your identity. Anyway when can I get off these bandages? Anna: I'll check tomorrow if they are removable. Now rest. Smith: But I must.... Anna: Rest!!! Smith: OK ok (closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep) Anna:(smiles) I like him. He's cute. Don't you think daddy. (Lays down and drifts off to sleep) The next day, somewhere in the coastline. Luden : (sniffs) Oh finally picked up his scent and...someone else's? (finds Smith's lightsaber) But he's vulnerable. Easy. At the warehouse...Smith woke up noticing that the bandages were gone. Smith: Overslept? Anna: Yup. I removed your bandages while you slept. You can get up now. WIP Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pages Category:German Knight's content